madanfandomcom-20200216-history
Battle of Alsace
|strength1= 1,000 |strength2= 3,000 |casualty1 = None |casualty2 = 300 |aftermath= Battle goes on to Molsheim Plains }} The Battle of Alsace is the second battle in the Madan no Ou no Vanadis series, where Zion, Duke Thenardier's only son, led his army and committed various atrocities in Alsace before being repelled by the returning Tigre (who became a prisoner of Zhcted after his battle in Dinant PlainsLN Volume 1 Chapter 1) and his new allies Elen and 1,000 strong Leitmeritz Army. The two armies later fought in Molsheim Plains where Leitmeritz Army emerged victorious when Tigre slew Zion through his Black Bow's Tornado Arrow (through its absorption of Arifar's power). Its aftermath later paved Tigre's rise as one of three important participant of Brune Civil War alongside with his rivals Thenardier and Ganelon. Background Even before the civil war broke out, House Vorn has been belittled and ridiculed by most aristocrats (except House Aude and House Augre) and nobility in Brune because of its hunter based origin and only noble house of Alsace, one of Brune's lesser influential and prosper provinces. When Zhcted Army under Elen began its invasion towards Brune via Dinant Plains, all nobles across Brune including Tigre and Zion joined Brune's 25,000 strong army to combat against Zhcted Army's 5,000. Before the battle, Zion and his fellow soldiers mocked Tigre over his humble position before Mashas's intervention. Unfortunately for Brune Army, Elen led Zhcted Army a surprise attack that caused confusion within Brune Army's ranks. Within one night, Brune Army was decimated as most of the nobles had to flee from the chaos while Tigre himself was captured as Elen's prisoner of war in the aftermath. Of all Brune's woes however, Prince Regnas's apparent "death" shocked entire Brune as King Faron's was so distraught by over his only child's death that prompted him to withdraw himself from politics and shut himself in his bedroom. Consequently, the feud between Thenardier and Ganelon proceeded as they now used the ill-king's sorrow as their stepping stone for their conquest of domination, and without anyone capable enough to stop these two infamous dukes, the civil war in Brune was inevitable. While Tigre began to adjust his new lifestyle at Leitmeritz, Mashas wandered across Brune in order to collect funds for the ransom but the plan was scrapped since nobody willing to do so. Thenardier viewed the young Earl's capture as a disgrace to Brune and his House. In order to stop Zhcted's further invasion towards Brune, Thenardier summoned Zion to use 3,000 soldiers to decimate Alsace and sell any resident to Muozinel as slaves; as additional support, Drekavac provided Zion two dragons into his army but warned him to use them wisely since even the tamed dragons weren't used to adapt the civilization. As the news about Zion's army's arrival towards Brune, most Tigre's allies tried to prevent Alsace from destruction: Mashas would go to stop Ganelon Army from reaching Alsace, while Bertrand was told to deliver this news to Tigre and Titta stayed behind to arrange the civilians' evacuation. As Bertrand did reached to Leitmeritz and reunited with Tigre, the latter became furious Battle Rescuing Alsace with New Allies Interlude Prior Thenardier Army's escape from Alsace after Leitmeritz Army's arrival, only 300 soldiers were slain by Elen but the rest (including Zion) managed to flee to Molsheim Plains for their recuperation. Even with this momentum however, Elen still worried as she cannot afford to belittle their opponent due to its overwhelming numbers but determined to defeat its massive foe. With Tigre's secret plan and Alsace residents' help, Leitmeritz Army have enough resources to prepare their upcoming battle. Meanwhile, Zion was stunned to learn Zhcted Army's arrival and accused Tigre "betrayed" Brune by inviting them into Brune's soil. That did not wavered his confident however because he still has his two dragons and him massive army at his side. With these as his main advantages, Zion vowed to avenge his humiliation in Dinant Plains by destroying Tigre and his new allies once and for all at Molsheim Plains. Zion's Fall and Death Aftermath In this overall battle, Alsace was both liberated and rescued by Tigre and Leitmeritz Army. To celebrate their victory, Alsace residents held a humble banquet alongside with Tigre and Leitmeritz Army for a day. In the next day, Leitmeritz Army's soldiers then helped the local resident to rebuild their home and under the deal, Alsace was under Leitmeritz's rule as Lim was acted as a governor while Tigre retained his position as its Earl. Meanwhile in Zhcted, King Viktor summoned Elen return to Silesia in order to hear her explanation regards her involvement in Brune without his permission, of which the king became infuriated as he berated Elen for dragging Zhcted into Brune's civil affairs. Fortunately, Sofya Obertas, Zhcted's ambassador and a Vanadis Mediator, manage to persuade the king on Elen's behalf by explaining that punishing her friend would opt Zhcted loses its chance to prove its dominance. Nevertheless, King Viktor decided to have Elen observing Tigre while reminded her that all for Zhcted's national interest, of which Elen's complied in spite her dissatisfaction towards King Viktor's decision. In Nemetacum, Thenardier was so upset to hear his son's demise that prompted him to seek vengeance against Tigre and his allies. There, he ordered Drekavac to prepare more dragons for his army while he hired the Seven Chains Assassins to assassinate Tigre, and allying himself with another Vanadis to defeat Elen. Trivia Reference Navigation Category:Event Category:Battle